


an unbreakable bond

by oldfashionedloverboy



Series: ShikaNaruWeek2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Exorcists, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Fluff, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Rule 63, ShikaNaruWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfashionedloverboy/pseuds/oldfashionedloverboy
Summary: Growing up in an orphanage after her parents were possessed and killed by the Shadows - demonic creatures which possess humans to carry out their selfish and evil raison d'être- Naruto vowed to herself that she would never allow for anyone to have a similar fate as her parents.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: ShikaNaruWeek2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045968
Kudos: 32





	an unbreakable bond

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooooooooooo my friends!!
> 
> i'm VERY excited to participate in the ShikaNaruWeek!
> 
> this event is held and created by twitter user, shikanaruweek.

**_ER_ **

“You’ve _got_ to stop landing your ass in the hospital every week.” Shikamaru muttered as he lit up his cigarette and inhaled the filter deeply.

“And _you’ve_ got to stop smoking at the hospital!” Naruto stated haughtily, her long blonde hair falling into her eyes. Pain shot up her abdomen where she was stabbed earlier that night.

Shikamaru just shrugged and turned to face the window. “Look, I know you want to be some kind of hero but it’s not worth getting yourself killed over.”

Naruto scowled at her Protector and crossed her arms. Shikamaru just always had to say some wise ass shit when all she wanted to do was celebrate a successful mission by eating a nice, warm bowl of ramen. “I’m not trying to be some kind of gimmick.” She said, “I just want to help people cross over.”

Being an exorcist was no easy job. 

It required a lot of patience, talent, intelligence and a hardened heart in order to be a spectacular exorcist. Without those attributes, it would either get you killed or land you a one way ticket to an asylum. Many young and up-and-coming exorcists had to retire earlier due to dying on the job or being too emotionally vulnerable and being empathetic towards the victims that it would be difficult to not get attached to them.

But Naruto was different. 

Growing up in an orphanage after her parents were possessed and killed by the Shadows - demonic creatures which possess humans to carry out their selfish and evil raison d'être- she vowed to herself that she would _never_ allow for anyone to have a similar fate as her parents. 

After enrolling herself in the Academy of Exorcist and had trained for five years along with her Protector, Shikamaru, Naruto was finally allowed to go onto her first official mission...which nearly ended up killing her.

Thankfully, as his job as a Protector, Shikamaru had made sure that the energetic blonde wouldn’t be buried six feet under just two days after graduating from the academy. 

He had chastised her when she woke up three days later in the hospital head with a broken arm. Shikamaru had to remind her to lock up all of her emotions, otherwise, she would be dead in a blink of an eye. Or worse, possessed.

“But they must be so scared.” Naruto had spoken in such a quiet voice that Shikamaru nearly missed what she had said. “I just want them to feel safe, even if they were about to die and cross over.”

**_First Kiss_ **

Their first was, ironically, in the very same hospital room they were in the night after Naruto’s first mission. However, the only difference was that it was Shikamaru in the hospital bed this time.

Shikamaru had been acting suspicious for months on end and was acting bizarrely that Naruto couldn’t ignore. She had pestered him, stalked him and drove him to the brink of insanity over his poorly masked secretly. But Shikamaru was a stubborn man, nearly as stubborn as Naruto was. 

Suddenly, Shikamaru had vanished one day and Naruto had discovered by Choji (her Protector’s best friend) that he was on a solo mission to hunt the Shadow which killed Naruto’s parents.

By the time the two had managed to find Shikamaru, nearly two days after his disappearance, it was too late.

Shikamaru was severely injured and was barely holding onto consciousness as Naruto frantically shook him awake while hysterically crying his name out. 

Choji was quick to call for the Academy’s private line of doctor’s and an ambulance arrived at the scene within mere seconds. 

Naruto had never let go of Shikamaru’s hand that she held in a vicious death grip as they placed Shikamaru on a stretcher and lifted him into the vehicle.

She had stayed with him the whole time, refusing to let go of his hand as she was frightened that she may never have the opportunity to be with him. To hold him. To hear his stupid lectures. And be annoyed over his endless teasing. Naruto wouldn’t be able to survive without him.

When Shikamaru opened his eyes with a pitiful groan and registered his current location, Naruto flung herself into his arms and, as if being possessed by a Shadow herself, fervently kissed his lips. Ignoring the tears that managed to slip into their kiss. 

**_Wedding_ **

Their wedding was three years after Shikamaru had foolishly went after the Shadow that had possessed and killed Naruto’s parents. 

After their kiss in the hospital, the two grew closer than ever and an unbreakable bond was formed between them.

Between missions and minimalistic dates, the two had dedicated most of their time to track the Shadow that Shikamaru almost killed himself over and finally exorcise him.

Naruto had always wanted to avenge her parents and would jump on any opportunity to finally send that son of a bitch right where he came from but then she would remember how badly Shikamaru had been injured, remembered how terrified she had been at the idea of losing Shikamaru and being all alone in this fucked up world. She hesitated. She spent countless nights crying in Shikamaru’s arms over her fears and frustrations of wanting to exorcise the Shadow but also not wanting Shikamaru -or her for that matter- to die. 

Shikamaru was as supportive and understanding as a man, a lover and a Protector can be. He helped Naruto rebuild her confidence and her thirst for revenge. He had promised her that, should they finally defeat the Shadow, he would marry her. 

And he did, just as promised.

And Naruto couldn’t be any happier.

The Shadow was gone, Shikamaru was alive, she was alive and married her lover and best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> i decided to combine all three prompts for day 1: ER, First Kiss and Wedding.
> 
> lmk what you guys think!
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter @ xoxokakashi!


End file.
